It Had To Be You
by dardarbinx101
Summary: The war has been averted before it even begun, but now Dauntless and its members and initiates are stuck in Candor to go through trials to see who was conspiring with Erudite. While there, Peter is reunited with the girl of his dreams...but the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual. Fortunately for him, he knows a girl who was raised to be selfless. (Petris)
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Shadow of Terror!**

 **This is going to be a short-series-fic, maybe 3-4 chapters?**

 **This is AU/Canon (war was averted)**

 **This is Petris**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/possible sexual content? (idk yet)**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris' hands were shaking as she stepped into the building, the large, white walls surrounding her. Her shoes clacked on the floors, black and white threatening to drown her. Something bumped her shoulder and Tris glanced to her right, Christina's eyebrows raised. "Intimidating, huh?" Christina asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Tris responded, her eyes glancing to Four as he and Zeke escorted Eric and Max forward.

"I'm just glad we were able to stop the war from even happening. Fucking Eric. Knew that guy was an asshole," Christina muttered.

Tris nodded as she watched her former leaders go through a metal door. Tris and the rest of the initiates followed a member of Candor to a great hall. "Please sit and await your turn. Since you are all initiates, you will be undergoing the trial first. Transfers before Dauntless born." A few of the Dauntless born groaned at this, the woman from Candor casting them a dirty look before the smile returned to her lips. "You will be called in when they're ready for you." With one last smile, the woman left.

Tris' right leg was bouncing as she sat next to Christina. "You would think they'd be ready by now," Will said as Christina leaned on his shoulder.

"They have to get the truth serum ready. There's a lot of us that are going to go under, so they have to make sure they have the right amount," Christina quipped.

Tris sighed, her eyes staring at the marbled floors when a gasp escaped her lips. She glanced down, a hand on her knee. She looked to her right, his green-brown orbs staring at her. "Could you stop being so jittery?"

Tris' eyes narrowed. "Could you not touch me?" Peter removed his hand, a smirk on his lips as he leaned back. Tris scoffed softly, scooting a little closer to Christina. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Peter stretch out, his body crawling closer to her own. She looked at him, her eyes glaring daggers.

He raised his eyebrows. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Stiff?"

Tris averted her gave, her stomach doing flips. "No."

A shiver ran down her spine as Peter leaned closer to her, his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck. "I think I am."

Tris opened her mouth to speak when Christina leaned over her, her dark-brown eyes blazing. "Fuck off, Peter."

Something dark flashed in Peter's eyes, his mouth opened to speak when the woman from before stalked forward, her green eyes bright against her dark skin. "We're ready for you now. Please, follow me."

The Dauntless initiates stood up and followed her to a decently-sized room, stadium seats surrounding a court-like area. "This is where we go through our trial?" Will asked, his eyes glancing around the room. Tris looked to the seats, a section dedicated to Dauntless members while the rest held various people from Candor. Her eyes settled on Four, his dark-blue orbs already locked on her.

The woman nodded. "If you would all take a seat in this section here, the first few rows. We will call you by name."

Tris sat through the trial as almost everyone went before her. She watched Christina and Will go under the serum, Peter following them soon after. She almost fell out of her seat when her name was called, a soft snicker falling from Peter's lips. She turned and glared at him, his smirk widening.

With a sigh, she stalked forward. Jack Kang and a man she did not know walked up to her, gentle smiles on their faces. The man she did not know the name of injected the serum into her neck, a small sting on her skin. "May the truth set you free," he said before walking off.

Tris wobbled a little, her vision glazing over. She shook her head, a gentle ringing in her ears as she looked to Jack Kang.

"For the record, please state your full name and the faction you originiated in," Kang said, his voice echoing in her mind.

Tris inhaled sharply, a hiss of pain on her tongue when she didn't answer right away. "Tris—Beatrice Prior. I'm from Abnegation."

A quiet murmur spread over the room, their whispers clouding her mind. "Do you know why you are here, Ms. Prior?"

Tris nodded. "Yes."

"Could you tell us, for the record, why you are here today?"

Tris sucked in a deep breath, the air too cold on her tongue. "I'm here because some members of my faction conspired with Jeanine and Erudite to—to overthrow Abnegation and take over the government."

* * *

Tris was sitting in the great hall again, a few of the other initiates sitting by her—others were off wondering around Candor. She watched Christina and Will slink off, their hands linked together. Tris sighed, her fingertips rubbing her temples as her skull throbbed.

"Your head hurt?" a low voice asked.

Tris glanced up, Four staring down at her. "I'm fine."

Four nodded. "You did good back there. None of the initiates knew about the attack." Four scoffed. "I already knew that, though." He sighed. "They're working through all of the members of Dauntless."

"So what does that mean for us?" Peter asked as he came to stand nearby, his slender form leaning against the wall.

"Well, as initiates you're not allowed to be in the compound without a leader present."

"And the leaders are the last to go through the trial, right?" Tris asked, a sigh on her lips.

Four nodded. "Candor has spare rooms for all of the initates and the leaders—under supervision. I'll be staying here to look over you guys, as well."

Tris smiled softly, Four nodding before turning and walking away. Tris leaned back in her chair, her eyes looking back to Peter. "Why are you still here?"

Peter smirked at her, his eyebrow quirked. "Snippy, are we?"

Tris sighed. "Can't you just hang out with your old Candor friends or something?"

"I'm having more fun talking to you," he said as he took a seat next to her. "Aren't you?"

"Not particularly, no."

"So, you're divergent?" he blurted out.

Tris exhaled slowly though her nose, her slate-blue eyes turning to him. "What do you want, Peter?"

Peter held up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to have an innocent conversation."

Tris sighed, her lips opened to speak before a thick voice was calling out from behind them. Tris turned around, a girl about their age staring at them. Her raven-black hair fell in tight curls around her shoulders, her hazel eyes bright and wide. Her skin was smooth and dark, her lips pulled up in a small smile. "It's you, right? Peter Hayes?"

Tris watched Peter's Adam's apple bob up and down, his fingers twitching on his lap. "Hey, Jasmine. How are you?"

Jasmine quirked her delicate eyebrows, Peter's eyes widening before he stood up, his hand outstretched towards her. Tris tried to hide her smile, her veins hot as she watched Peter's body shake with nerves. "Are you going to introduce me?" Jasmine nodded to Tris.

Tris quirked her eyebrow as Peter looked from Jasmine to her and back again. "Oh, this is Tris. Tris, this is Jasmine."

Tris stood up slowly, her hand shaking Jasmine's hand softly. "Abnegation, huh? Can tell by the hand-shake." She turned to Peter. "I thought you hated Abnegation?"

Peter seemed frozen for a moment before he shook his head. "I, uh, I do—she's—"

Jasmine flashed a brilliant smile, all teeth. "It was nice seeing you, again. We'll have to catch up sometime." She turned to Tris, her smile widening. "It was great meeting you, Trick."

"It's Tris."

"Of couse it is." With one last smile, Jasmine turned on her heel—her hips swaying as she twitched off.

Tris rolled her eyes as she turned to Peter, his eyes locked on Jasmine's every movement. "That was interesting."

"Uh-huh," Peter whispered.

Tris raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes. "Bye, Peter."

"Uh-huh," Peter said again, Tris walking off—a strange feeling surging in her gut.

* * *

Tris, Christina, and Will were walking around the building. "And this is where she threw up on me—it was everywhere."

Tris' face contorted in disgust as Will shook his head. "That's really something," he said.

Christina rolled her eyes. "You two are no fun at all. Anyway, up here is where—"

"Christina, it's so nice to see you," Jasmine said as she rounded the corner. Jasmine's eyes flickered to Tris for a moment, a smirk on her lips. "It's nice to see you again, Trick."

A scowl formed on Tris' face, her arms crossing her chest. "It's Tris."

Christina rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. "Back off, Jinx. We don't feel like dealing with your shit."

Jasmine's lips pulled down in a small frown, her hand covering her heart. "Ouch, Chris. That hurt."

"If you had a heart, I still wouldn't care."

Tris watched a smile slither across Jasmine's lips once more as she stalked off, her long hair bouncing down the length of her back. Tris caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced to her left, her orbs spotting Peter watch Jasmine. "What's Peter's deal?"

Christina quirked her brow before she looked around the room, a small snort sounding from her as she found Peter and followed his line of sight. "You wouldn't believe me, but that boy is love-sick."

"Love-sick?"

"Peter is hung up on Jasmine Jinx. They used to be close friends as little kids. Then she grew up and turned into what you saw before you: a cold-hearted bitch." Christina sighed. "I'd say she bullied Peter but she was really just a bitch to everyone. It's probably what helped Peter to be such a—well, a dick." Christina shrugged. "He's been in love with her for forever—following her around like a puppy. She never even acknowledged him until the day of the choosing ceremony. I don't know what she said to him but he looked completely wrecked. I mean, I don't really care—but the girl's heart, if she has one, is an iceberg."

Tris nodded slowly as she watched Peter, the knot in her stomach growing tighter.

* * *

Four led them up a winding staircase. They walked down the long hall, his dark-blue eyes looking at them over his shoulder. "These are your rooms while we are here at Candor. I expect you to act responsibly. We are not at Dauntless. You cannot treat Candor as if you are at Dauntless. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "The room number is on the key I gave each of you. I will be in the room at the end of the hall should anyone need me. There are still a lot of Dauntless members to go through tomorrow, and then the leaders. We may not get back to Dauntless until two days from now, give or take."

Tris and Christina walked to their room, the walls a simple white and the twin beds donning black comforters. "Home, sweet home," Christina said.

Tris smiled as she got changed into her sleep clothes. She laid on top of the blankets, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "Where are you going?" she asked as she heard the door creak open.

Tris glanced to where Christina stood in the doorway, her brown orbs gleaming in the florescent lighting. "I'm going to go visit Will," she said, a smirk on her lips.

Tris felt heat color her cheeks. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Tris." Christina flicked the light to the room off, darkness enveloping the air.

"Goodnight, Chris." Tris went back to staring at the ceiling, sleep evading her senses as the bed creaked beneath her. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind when a soft knock echoed on the door. Tris sighed, her feet padding to the door. She opened it, a small gasp on her tongue as she took in his messy brown hair and lopsided smirk. "What are you doing here?"

Peter moved past her, flicking on the light. Tris shielded her eyes from the bright light as she shut the door behind her. Peter looked around the room before looking back to Tris, his eyes traveling up the length of her body before he plopped himself down on her bed. "Nice pajamas, Stiff," he said as he reclined on her bed.

Tris rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat on the other bed, her fingertips pulling down on her shorts a little. "Why are you here?"

Peter shrugged as he stared at the ceiling. "I was sharing a room with Will."

Tris stifled a yawn, her eyebrows furrowed. "So?"

Peter snorted. "Christina came over."

Tris stared at him for a moment before realization dawned on her, heat crawling up her neck. "Oh."

"Oh," Peter repeated. A moment of silence lingered in the air before he turned his gaze to Tris. "So, what's up with you and Four?"

Tris bit her lower lip. "Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"We're just friends."

"I don't care if you slept with him—I just need to make su—"

Tris huffed, anger sizzling beneath her skin. "There's nothing going on between Four and I."

Peter raised his eyebrows, his hands held up in mock defense. "Okay, sorry." He let out a small cough before he began speaking again. "I need to ask you for a favor."

Tris bit the inside of her cheek. "You can stay here tonight. I don't think Christina is going to be leaving Will's room anytime soon."

A smirk slithered across his lips, his eyes gleaming. "Thanks for the offer, Stiff—but that's not what I was going to ask."

Tris nodded, her right leg bouncing up and down softly. "What's the favor?"

Peter looked at Tris for a long time, their gazes locked as silence echoed between them. He sat up, his legs swinging over the side of the bed as he leaned in closer to her. "You remember meeting Jasmine?"

Tris scoffed. "Lovely girl."

Peter quirked his brow. "Feisty, are we?"

Tris rolled her eyes, a yawn escaping her lips. "Can we get on with this favor?"

"I need you to be my girlfriend."

Tris froze, her stomach churning as she stared at him. She swallowed hard, her mouth dry. "What?"

"Pretend—I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

Peter scoffed. "To make her jealous."

Tris tilted her head to the side. "Why would that make her jealous?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just trust me, it will."

Tris shrugged. "Why do you need to make her jealous?"

"Why must you ask so many questions?"

Tris narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to agree to something when I know nothing about it."

"Just—please? I thought Stiffs were selfless."

Tris shook her head, her fists clenched by her sides. "No."

"Tris—"

"I said no."

Peter's lips turned down, his eyes more green than brown as he stared at her. She felt her throat burning as she looked at him, a wave of sadness washing over him. "I don't usually beg. But—I really need this. I'll do whatever you want. Please, Tris?"

Tris let out a deep sigh. "I'll think about it."

Peter let out a shaky breath, nodding softly. "Good. Okay, that's—that's good."

Tris rolled her eyes as she stood back up and walked to the lightswitch. She flipped it off, darkness taking over the room once more. She made her way back to the other bed, the mattress creaking beneath her weight as she settled in bed. "Goodnight, Peter," she said, a sigh on her tongue.

"Night, Sti—Tris."

Tris rolled her eyes as she turned her back to Peter, a shiver running down her spine as she contemplated his request.

* * *

 **There's the first part! I hope you all liked it. Like I said, it'll probably get 3-4 chapters. :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guest for pointing out some things I didn't mention or highlight. Usually, I do build things up for people to realize or get later. So I won't be going into how much of Fourtis happened until it becomes important later. It's important, which is why Peter brought it up, but not yet. As far as Al, I wrote him back into the story. He didn't die in this story but I just don;t care about his character at all so I forget about him a lot. Oooops. So he's alive. So can we all just pretend he was in the first chapter and was so homesick that he was just spending the most amount of time he can spend with his fmaily before going back to dauntless? Because that's what I'm having him do xD**

 **This takes place after phase 1 but before phase 2 finished, so the chasm scene did NOT happen. Peter did not grope her or try to kill her, yay. :) I usually always take that scene out anyway when I'm shipping Petris because that scene is the reason why I won't ship them in canon settings.**

 **Anyway, hope that cleared it up. PM me if you have more questions**

 **This is AU/canon blend (war averted)**

 **Rated M: strong language/possible sexual content (will go back and rate T if my muses do not give me the sex)**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris sighed softly as she trailed behind Will and Christina. She glanced to the right and felt her lips twitch up a little. Al was sitting next to a short woman with wild curls. She must have been staring off into space for too long because she yelped shortly after, a small sting in her shoulder. She glared at Christina. "What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked with a small pout.

Tris slumped a little as she leaned on the wall, the coldness of it tingling her skin. "Sorry, Chris."

"What's up with you?" she asked, her fingers entwining with Will's as her eyebrows knitted together.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Tris responded. She did have a lot on her mind, though. She glanced around the wide room, the sun glittering over the white and black marbled floors.

And there he was. Sunlight bringing out the blues and purples in his dark hair. He was talking with Molly and Drew, but Tris kept her eyes on him. He was handsome, a strong jaw-line and intriguing green-brown eyes. A wicked smirk that made knees weak. But it was Peter. Tris shook her head, averting her gaze when he had glanced to her—that lopsided smirk sliding over his lips.

Christina snorted. "Does it have anything to do with your temporary roommate last night?"

Tris felt heat crawl up her neck, goosebumps prickling over her arms. "What?"

Christina's lips pulled up in a brilliant smirk. "A certain someone came to our room last night. The same someone that left when I visited Will." Tris watched Will smirk softly, his cheeks pink. "What's going on between you and Prickly Peter?"

"Prickly Peter?"

Christina shrugged. "Not one of my better ones but—don't change the subject, Tris."

Tris let out a deep sigh. "Nothing is going on between us."

"Because if I need to hurt him for you, I will."

"No one needs to—"

"Who is hurting someone?" a smooth voice asked.

Tris inhaled sharply as she looked to her right, Peter standing right beside her—his shoulder so close to her that his warmth was invading her skin. Christina had opened her mouth to speak but Tris beat her to it, a pointed look on her face. "No one is hurting anyone."

"Yet," Christina muttered, her arms crossing her chest.

Tris chewed on the inside of her cheek as an awkward silence fell over them. "Weren't you and Will going to run off and make-out somewhere?" Peter asked, his hand pressing against the wall behind Tris—her back brushing against his arm.

"Don't you have something sort of evil to do, Hayes? Like kick a puppy?" she retorted.

Tris felt Peter tense, his arm shaking slightly. "I'll see you later, Chris," she said, a small smile on her face. Christina opened her mouth but sealed her lips quickly as Will pulled her away. She gave Peter a pointed look. "Why are you here?"

"I can't talk to you?" He gave her a mock pout and Tris ignored the way her stomach was doing flips.

"So talk." She knew what he was going to say but no words escaped his lips. She tilted her head to the side, taking in how his cheeks seemed a bit pinker and his lower lip was a bit chapped—teeth marks splitting the skin. "I don't know, Peter. How is she going to believe it? I mean, you hate me."

Something dark and unreadable flashed across his face before he turned to her, their eyes locked together. "You think I hate you?"

Sighing Tris leaned back a little, a gasp on her tongue as Peter's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She gave him a questioning look when a familiar voice slithered past her ear.

"Fancy meeting you here, Peter," Jasmine said as her long legs carried her towards them. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed Peter's arm around Tris before a wicked smirk crossed her face. "Tris, you look lovely this morning."

Tris snorted. "And you've finally learned my name."

She heard Peter let out a small laugh before clearing his throat. "Is there something you need, Jasmine?"

There was a fondness in his voice when he spoke to Jasmine and Tris couldn't understand why. She was so mean and rude—an icicle. There was something else in his tone, something she couldn't yet place. Jasmine quirked a delicate brow. "The trial seems to be taking a long time. They're not going to be getting to the leaders until tomorrow."

Peter shrugged softly, his body pressing closer to Tris' in the process. "So?"

Jasmine's hazel eyes went from Peter to Tris and back to Peter, a slender finger tapping on her chin. "Guess I'll be seeing you for at least another day." She smiled warmly and Tris wanted to punch her smile off. "See you around, Peter." She looked Tris over shortly, sucking on her teeth. "Trick." With that, she walked off.

Peter let out a deep breath but he didn't let go of Tris. "I'll do it."

"What?"

Tris exhaled slowly before turning in his embrace, their eyes locking back together. "I said: I'll do it. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." Peter's lips slowly pulled up into a grin, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "But, there will be rules."

Peter nodded softly. "Okay."

"I want to know why you're doing this. What you want from me and from Jasmine. And it has to be the truth. I'll drag Christina in this to make sure—"

Peter rolled his eyes as he dismissed her with a wave of his free hand, his other hand rubbing small circles on her shoulder. "Fine."

Tris scoffed as she slipped out of his embrace, her arms wrapping around herself. "And we need to discuss some ground rules with that."

"With what?" Peter asked, his eyebrows quirking up. "The touching?"

She nodded. "Former Abnegation, remember? I'll work with you but we have to limit the affection. We're pretending anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard right?"

Peter nodded. "So what's allowed?"

"Holding hands I think is fine," she said, her lower lip between her teeth. "I guess I was okay with your arm around my shoulder." She sighed as she watched Peter's tongue lick over his bottom lip, something strange pinching in her lower gut. "Kissing. I don't—"

He smirked at her, his arms crossing over his chest. "Couples have to kiss, Tris."

She gave him a pointed look. "You agreed."

He held up his hands in mock defense. "Okay, okay. I agreed, you win. But," he whispered as he leaned in closer to her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. "I'm not going to stop what happens."

A shiver pulsed down her spine and she hoped he didn't notice as he pulled back. "I also want to know what she said to you the night of the choosing ceremony."

He looked uncomfortable then, his smirk gone and his hand was rubbing his neck. After a long moment of silence, he sighed softly and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded again. "But I want to be able to ask you one question at the end of this and you have to answer me honestly."

She felt her heart drum up her throat, the beating warming up her neck as she chewed on her inner cheek. "Fine."

He smiled softly, a sigh on his tongue. "I'm really thankful that you're doing this, Tris."

"I'm thankful that you're calling me by my name," she muttered.

She hated the way her stomach was doing flips at his lopsided smirk, his hand running through his hair and her fingers itching to do the same. "It would be rude to call my girlfriend, real or pretend, a Stiff."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what's next?"

"Well, we should go on a date—establish this, whatever it is, as real."

"Okay. But what about Jasmine? You want her to see us, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So, maybe we should hang out all day today and tomorrow while we're at Candor. Act like a couple or whatever. Think you can manage?"

"I'll try."

He gave her that damn wicked smirk and she felt her knees shake. She took a step forward and her legs felt like water—she fell forward, gasping as Peter's arms wrapped around her waist. "You okay, there?" he asked, his voice low and deep.

She nodded, swallowing hard as he held her close to him. She ignored how all eyes fell to them, a few murmurs and gasps in the crowd—one of the voices belonging to Christina, she was sure of it. But she didn't care. "I'm okay." He was so close that she could count the freckles that dotted his nose, see the golden and green flecks swirling in his dark irises. She glanced around him, hazel eyes narrowed at her and her full lips pursed. _Jasmine,_ Tris thought. She laughed softly to herself, Peter giving her a questioning look as he began to help her to her feet. _Why not?_ She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, ignoring how his eyes widened and lips parted. She drew him closer to her and closed her eyes, pushing back on the strange feeling that surged in her stomach as her lips pressed against his.

It was warm and almost stiff, his lips not yet reacting to hers. She tasted his gasp on her tongue before he pulled her body flush against his. She could feel his lean muscles beneath their layers of clothes, his fingertips gripping her hips tightly. Her fingers began to work into his hair, a groan on his tongue as she pulled softly. He nipped her lower lip and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her—her own body jumping slightly at the sound. He pulled back and chuckled softly, something unreadable in his eyes as he peered down at her. He had opened his mouth to say something but then sealed his lips, his fingers smoothing back a stray hair. "No kissing, huh?" She huffed and tried to pull away but he brought her back to him, her back pressed against his chest as his face fell to the crook of her neck. "If you wanted to make out with me, all you had to do was ask."

"I was doing that for you, Peter."

His breath tickled her ear. "I did like it."

She felt heat color her cheeks as she shook her head, her heartbeat in her ears drowning out all of her senses. "No, I mean—" She sighed and turned Peter around so he could watch jasmine stalk off, her hands clenched at her sides. "Jasmine saw it. That's good, right? I did good?"

She watched his jaw clench and unclench, that same unreadable expression crossing his features for but a moment. "Yeah, that's good," he said. He turned back to her and his brilliant smile found its way back onto his face. "So, about that date."

She inhaled sharply, his musky-sweet scent rolling over her. "Yeah?"

"I'll meet you at your room tonight. Be ready by 7 and don't eat anything." With that, he turned and walked away. Tris was left standing there, a light feeling in her gut as she watched the sunlight highlight the darkness that stretched around him.

* * *

 **So she agreed. (obviously she was going to or else there'd be no story) And they already kissed and it was Tris to take the initiative. You go, Stiff ;)**

 **This will probably have 4 parts to get all of what I wnat done. Maybe 3 with an epilogue.**

 **Follow/favotite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to get one more part to tie it all up :)**

 **This is AU/canon blend (canon setting, war averted)**

 **Fourtris (ha) is explained ;)**

 **This is Petris**

 **Rated M: strong language and possible sexual content. Like I said, I'll go back and change it all if the last chapter doesn't have anything sexual in it.**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not Own Divergent or any related characters or situations, just my OC's**

 **Enjoy this cliffy :) :) :)**

* * *

Tris' palms wouldn't stop sweating as she paced in her room. Sighing, she wiped her palms over her dark jeans. _Is this even what I'm supposed to wear?_ She groaned internally as she played with the end of her pony-tail, her hair like silk between her fingertips. _It's just pretend, Tris,_ her mind eased. _It's just pretend._ She let out a shaky breath. _With Peter. It's pretend with Peter._ She felt her heart beat against her ribcage, the sound ringing in her ears. _I kissed him. I kissed him!_ Her fingers were shaking as she went to sit down on her bed, black dots blinking before her eyes. _Just breathe,_ her mind urged—but it was pretty hard to listen over the ringing of her own heartbeat. _Is this what dying feels like?_

If this were any normal circumstance, she would have scoffed at the thought. She knew she wasn't dying. But her ribs were crushing down on her, her skin felt like thick water, and her heart was beating too fast to be healthy. She closed her eyes and pressed the heel of her palms against her eyelids, but the ringing didn't stop.

"Just breathe," a thick voice whispered, a gentle warmth sliding up and down her arms. She let out another shaky breath before she inhaled softly, his deep scent rolling over her. She let herself drown in it, the ringing washing away as his arms wrapped around her. "You okay?"

She waited there for another moment with her eyes closed, breathing softly as her heartbeat became regular. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes—his dark brown-green orbs peering up at her. Peter was kneeling in front of her, his lips turned down and hands resting at either side of her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. _Since when do you care, Peter?_ "How'd you get in here?"

He gave her a lopsided smirk and she felt her stomach twist in the most delicious way. "I opened the door."

She sighed as she leaned back on the bed, the mattress sloping slightly. "I didn't hear you knock."

"You were a little busy with the whole—panic-attack." He leaned over her, his lips in a thin line. "And you're okay?"

She huffed, anger sizzling in her veins. "I said I'm fine, Peter."

He held his hands up in mock defense. "I'm just making sure."

"I'm fine," she repeated, her voice much softer. "I just need a minute."

She watched him nod as he went to sit on the other bed. She didn't need to face him to know his eyes were glued on her. She had opened her mouth to speak when he beat her to it, his voice like suede. "So, I wanted to ask—"

She sat up a little, blinking her eyes a few times when her mind grew slightly foggy. Concern flashed across his face but no words escaped his lips as she gave him a pointed look. "You said you'd ask me something at the end."

"I know what I said," he retorted, his fingers rubbing his chin idly. "But it's just something that's been bugging me."

"Is it something you need to ask now or during the date?" she asked, her eyes glancing to the clock. "It's 7:23! Peter, shouldn't we get going?" She looked to him, her heart drumming up her throat as his jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Okay. Let's just forget about it. The date is more important." Tris had to strain her ears to hear him, his voice a soft whisper to himself. He slid off the bed and offered her his hand. "I have to make a pit stop at my room first and then we can go."

"Okay," she said, giving him a quizzical look. "Where are we going anyway?" She grasped his hand, electricity tingling in her palm.

"It's a secret, Stiff." He smirked at her as she threw him a glare over her shoulder. She huffed as she turned back to the door, a gasp on her tongue as her palm laced around it. His hot breath was tickling her neck, his fingertips grazing her hips softly. "If I told you, I'd have to—"

"Kill me?" Tris blurted out. She needed to talk, to focus on something other than how his lips were brushing her skin.

"Something like that."

* * *

Tris walked to the edge of the roof, her eyes peering up the dark sky. The sun was already setting and the darkness was swallowing up the purples and pinks that faded past the horizon. She tried to fight the smile that played at her lips as his arms wrapped around her waist. She inhaled sharply, hoping the soft breeze would take his scent away.

"What is all this?" she asked as she turned in his embrace, averting her gaze to the small blanket that was placed on the floor. "Dinner on the roof?"

He shrugged as he let one hand fall to his side, the other lingering by her own. "I thought it would be nice—romantic." He rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips.

She smiled softly and let his fingers lace with hers as they walked to the small picnic. "It is very nice," she said as she sat down across from him.

He froze for a minute before he dug out the plates and cups. "I feel like there's a 'but' coming along here somewhere."

She nibbled on her lower lip as he layered the plates on the blanket. "But, isn't the point of this for other people to see? We're so secluded up here."

She watched him pull out two triangle shapes covered in tin-foil and put one on each of their plates, his jaw rigid. "I figured it would be easier to pretend in front of everyone else if we were comfortable enough with each other." She nodded, his eyes searching hers for a moment before returning to his task. He then put a few yellow, lean strings on their plates. Tris pulled one off, hissing as the heat seeped into her skin.

 _It's a fry,_ her mind whispered as she brought it to her lips, the salt sliding over her tongue. She felt heat crawl up her neck as he watched her before clearing his throat and pouring a dark, brown liquid into their glasses. "What is it?"

"It's just tea, Stiff." He winked at her and she scoffed.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

He shrugged as he leaned over and unwrapped the tin-foil from her plate before doing the same for his own. "It makes for a cute pet-name, don't you think?"

"No," she grumbled as she looked at the triangular food in front of her. She gripped it, the soft bread a bit warmer than the fry had been. The cheese was melting off, red sauce covering it.

"I didn't know what type of meat you wanted on your pizza. So I just got cheese." She felt her lips twitch up as she stared at him, her smile widening when he swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. "What is it?"

"You got us pizza on our first date."

He glowered at her and she let a small chuckle escape her lips. He rolled his eyes before bringing the pizza to his lips and taking a bite—an exaggerated moan escaping him. "I don't care what you think, Stiff. This pizza is delicious."

She bit down on another laugh as she watched red sauce drip down and splatter across his shirt. He sighed softly, muttering under his breath as he wiped at the stain. Tris just watched him, the soft breeze drifting his scent over to her—letting her get lost in it.

* * *

Tris woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She stretched out lazily as she remembered their date—the comfortable silences, the way his eyes would light up when he spoke, and how he walked her back to her room. There was a small pinch in her lower gut as she recalled how his hands lingered on her hips and how his eyes lingered on her lips. He had leaned forward but she had blurted out goodnight and quickly shut the door on his face. Groaning, she rolled over on her side only to gasp softly, Christina's eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Morning," Tris whispered.

"What's going on between you two?"

Tris sighed. "Nothing."

Christina quirked her brow. "You kissed him. And you expect me to believe nothing is going on between you two?"

Tris huffed as she turned on her back, her eyes glaring at the ceiling. _If you're so good at detecting lies then why can't you see how this is pretend?_ "Seriously, Chris. It was just—nothing."

Christina's dark orbs peered right through her before she sighed and got up. "Maybe I'm not the one who needs convincing." With that, she opened the door and left.

"You could shut the door!" Tris grumbled.

"Figured I'd just let myself in," he said, his voice deep.

Tris peered over to him as he shut the door behind him and sat on Christina's bed—his dark-blue eyes almost grim. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "The leaders are going through the trials now. We should be back at Dauntless tonight."

Tris nodded. "That's good. Do we know who else was involved?"

He quirked his brow. "I shouldn't be speaking to you about this, _initiate."_

Tris rolled her eyes as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm not just an initiate though, Tobias."

He closed his eyes for a moment before smiling down at her. "You are a brat, you know that?"

She huffed, her arms crossing her chest. "I am not."

"So what did you do last night?" he asked, his eyes locked on her.

She bit her lip, heat crawling up her neck. "Nothing."

"You were with Peter."

"You were watching me?" she asked, anger tingling through her veins.

"Tris, I'm just looking out for you. He's—"

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"What happened?"

She sighed. _It's just pretend._ "Just forget it, okay?"

"I'm supposed to look out for you—" Four was cut off when Peter walked in, his eyes darting between the two.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, his voice sharp.

Tris narrowed her eyes for a moment before standing up. "No, we were just talking but the conversation is over, right?"

Four's jaw was rigid as he towered over them, his eyes glaring at Peter before looking back to Tris. "Right." He brushed past them and Tris let out a shaky breath.

"So that was awkward," Peter quipped before grabbing her hand. Tris didn't even protest, her mind too scattered to pick apart her anger. "Did you already have breakfast?" She shook her head, not trusting her voice right now. "Breakfast it is." He squeezed her hand a little tighter and she sighed softly, warmth covering her veins like a soft blanket.

* * *

Peter's eyes never left her as she popped bits of muffin into her mouth. She chewed softly, her eyes darting across the room. Al was sitting with his mother again, his eyes looking between her and Peter every now and then. She scooted close to Peter, his eyebrows shooting up. Christina and Will were staring at them, too. Tris tried not to squirm under her heated glare.

"You okay?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah."

"What was that between you and Four?"

She shrugged. "He was just being overprotective." He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "What?"

He sighed, his eyes fixated on the blueberry he was dissecting between his fingertips. "He's just acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Tris coughed softly, her eyes wide. She took a small sip of water and wiped the chocolate remnants from her lip. "What?"

Peter rolled his eyes as he leaned across the table. "You seriously aren't that blind, are you? He's always hovering over you and following you around. He's practically in love with you," he said, the words falling from his lips as he shook his head in disgust.

Tris laughed softly, ignoring how his eyes burned holes through her. "Is that all?"

"If this interferes with my _plan_ , I'm not going to be happy," he grumbled.

Tris rolled her eyes as she grasped his hands in her own, the electricity a welcomed feeling on her skin. "Four is not in love with me."

"You tell _him_ that."

"No, you don't understand—"

"Help me understand, then. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing." Tris huffed when he tried to pull away, her grip tightening. "Peter—Four is my brother."

"Excuse me?"

His eyes were so green—like golden-tipped emeralds. "He's my brother."

"But no one knows this? And how is that possible when his father and your—"

"It happened before I was born. Marcus is on the council and he covered it up. My dad never knew—he thought she just miscarried. He didn't know he wasn't the—the father. Evelyn, Marcus' wife, took the child in for my mom."

"Shit."

"I found this all out during initiation," she whispered. "You can't tell anyone, Peter. I'm trusting you."

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, Tris."

She smiled softly as she leaned back, crumbling a bit of muffin beneath her fingers. "You never asked me what it was you wanted to ask me yesterday."

"Oh that? It's not important now."

She nodded. "So why are you doing this?"

"That's not—"

She glared at him. "You said you'd tell me."

"When this is all over, Stiff."

Tris rolled her eyes as she chewed on her inner cheek. "What about what Jasmine said?"

"When this is all over."

He gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes again, her arms crossing over her chest. "So now what?"

He shrugged. "We just act like a couple?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, a sigh on her tongue. _You are so hopeless_.

* * *

Tris had spent most of the day with Peter. The leaders were all done going through the trials, Candor officials just had to wrap everything up. Tris' fingers were linked with Peter's, her lips tugging up at the ends. She was lost in the sound of his heartbeat as she rested her head around his shoulder, she was drowning in his dark scent, she almost forgot the reason their fingers were laced together.

Almost.

When they rounded the hall, hazel eyes were glaring at them. Tris inhaled sharply, Peter's thumb rubbing circles over to top of her hand. "Tris," Jasmine said, her voice sharp. "Peter."

"Jasmine," Peter replied, his voice soft.

"You two make for an odd couple," she spat, a smile on her lips.

"I—" Peter began but Jasmine beat him to the punch, her voice throbbing against Tris' skull.

"But the more power to you. Honestly." Jasmine looked Tris up and down, a scoff on her tongue. "But Peter, really? She's so—Abnegation. So plain."

Tris swallowed hard, her throat burning. She snuck a quick glance to Peter, his lips in a thin line but no words slipped through. She sighed as she turned back to Jasmine, letting her anger simmer down. _She's jealous,_ Tris thought. _It actually worked._ Tris squeezed Peter's hand and he jerked back slightly in response. "As always, it was a pleasure talking with you," Tris said, her voice as sharp as nails as she stalked past her. When they were far enough away, Tris bit her lip—anger swirling in her stomach. "I guess it worked."

Peter blinked a few times before giving her a quizzical look. "What?"

"You didn't defend me," she whispered—a gasp on her tongue when she realized she said it out loud. His eyes widened for a moment but she shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I didn't—she was jealous. Congratulations, Peter. Your plan actually worked."

"Wait, Tris—back there, I didn't mean to not—"

"It's okay, Peter. You should probably go talk to her or something. I think she likes drama. Make it seem like she's hurting me or something." She shook her head, not sure about any of the words that were falling from her lips.

"Yeah," he said, his voice soft.

"Bye, Peter," Tris whispered before turning around.

"Tris, wait!"

She didn't turn to face him right away. She had to blink back the hot tears that were pooling behind her eyes first. _Why am I even sad?_ Taking a deep breath, she turned around—ignoring the way his eyes roamed over every inch of her. "Yes?"

"I just—I have to do something. But meet me on the roof. One hour, okay?" She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her a pointed look. "I can tell you everything I need to tell you then. What Jasmine said, why I wanted to do this, what I wanted. I'll say it all. On the roof. In an hour."

Tris chewed on her lower lip, sharp pain tingling over her skin before copper filled her mouth. "Fine."

He beamed at her and she felt her stomach twist, her hands fisting and nails pinching her palms to take her mind away from the way her core tightened.

* * *

Tris was making her way to the roof when Four stopped her in the hall. "Hey, is everything clear?"

He nodded. "We're gathering everyone in an hour. So some people can have a little bit more time with their families."

"Such a softy," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw Peter."

"Did you?" she asked, her eyes rolling.

"With that Candor girl. The real—"

"Bitch?" Tris supplied for him, her cheeks turning pink at her own choice of words.

He quirked his brow. "Are you cursing now?"

Tris huffed. "He was with Jasmine?"

He nodded. She refused to acknowledge the way her heart sank into her gut. "He looked—"

She shook her head. "So, in an hour?" He opened his mouth to speak but decided better of it, his lips pursing. He nodded and she turned on her heel, stalking towards the roof. _It's for the best,_ she thought. _It's what he wanted._ Tris sighed softly as she pressed the door open, a soft gasp on her tongue. She stood there, her skin numb to the cold breeze that was washing over her. She didn't stop the rogue tear that trickled down her cheek as she watched the scene unfold before her.

His hands were on her hips, much like they had been on her own. She watched their lips mold together, Jasmine's long hair flowing in the wind. The door closed shut behind her with a loud bang and Tris jumped, their eyes locking on her.

"Shit, Tris!" Peter shouted, pushing Jasmine away from him.

Tris shook her head. "Don't," she spat.

She gasped at her own tone, her voice almost pained—the sadness of it all even convincing herself.

"Don't be so down, Trick. He just wanted to taste someone above his league—not below it."

Tris narrowed her eyes at Jasmine. _Peter got what he wanted, he never said I had to be nice to her._ "I think you have that a little twisted, Jasmine."

"Oh, do I?" Jasmine's full lips tilted up into a smirk and Tris wanted to punch it off of her.

"You're not above his league." She glanced to Peter, anger swirling in her veins. _Maybe it isn't her I want to hurt._ She scoffed softly to herself. _You knew it was going to be like this, though. It shouldn't have hurt you this much._ "You're perfect for him." Tris took a shaky breath. "You're perfect for each other."

Something dark flashed across his face as he stared at her, his eyes not blinking and lips in a thin line. Jasmine smiled as she laced her hands around him, her palm splayed across his chest. "Aren't we?" she cooed, her fingertips running through his gleaming curls.

She looked back to Peter, her eyes glaring daggers. _It's just pretend._ "The trials are wrapped up. Be ready to leave in an hour."

"Tris—" Peter said, his voice cracking at the end. Tris shook her head and pushed the door open, the clang of it closing behind her echoing in her brain—trying to drown out the sound of his pained voice.

* * *

 **dun dunnnn dunnnnnnnn. For those who know me, y'all know how much I love cliffhangers. For those who don't...I like cliffhangers xD**

 **Don't worry, the next chapter will wrap it up and explain it all :)**

 **I'm not sure if smut will fit in it, so if it doesn't I will change the rating and all that.**

 **Next is "With You" a cool gender-bent fic I'm working on. It is Eris..but Eric is a girl and Tris is a boy and it's super fun to write xD Then Burning Roses. Then I wrap this one up. :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	4. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
